Your Love is Haunting Us
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: Marco and Ace just found out they were soulmates. To ease the tension Thatch decides to take them out on a special outing. What Marco doesn't expect were memories of the pass to come back to haunt them. Will Ace and Marco be stuck in the pass or will they be able to move forward? (A MarcoAceSabo fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

It's well known by now of how soulmates work: when soulmates touch, bright vibrant colors swirl on their skin where they touched. Then happily ever after right?

That's what the media liked to say. Saying they understood, so they could sell romance movies to die hearts who longed for love. Marco will admit, he never cared for soulmates. He'd seen the hurt it could cause. He and his family saw what soulmates could do. They can break you, they can hurt you and they can kill you for not being what they imagined you to be.

* * *

 **Marco was seven when he saw one of the many ways you could find a soulmate.**

 _Izo smiled lovingly down at her tattooed wrist, turning to give thatch a peck on the cheek, "You can be born with a tattoo that's only half complete and it completes itself the moment you find your soulmate." She said this towards Marco who was sitting at the kitchen counter._

 _He stuck his tongue out as he saw the exchange of affection, "Gross Izo," he whined covering his eyes._

 _Thatch laughed ruffling his hair, "Better be careful what you say squirt one day you're going to be the icky adult!"_

* * *

 **He was ten when he learned not all soulmates liked each other.**

 _Haruta was scribbling fiercely on her skin, a wicked grin taking up her face as she spoke, "Whatever you write on your skin will show up on the same spot on your soul mates."_

 _She cackled as she continued drawing dicks on her arms, "Take that you bastard try getting a job when you're covered head to toes with dicks!"_

 _Marco sent her a deadpanned look trying to hide his smile, "Are you serious what did he ever do to you? You've never met him anyway."_

 _Haurta grew quiet. Putting her marker down she turned to Marco with a serious look in her eyes, "I've been talking with him for long enough to now to know he's bad news. It's a feeling in my gut. You know what Pops says about gut feelings don'tcha?"_

 _He nodded quickly. She smiled for the briefest of moments then went back to looking serious. She stared down at her arms quietly saying, "some of the things he says don't sit well with me. He's becoming pushier lately and wants to know where I live. I don't plan on telling him anytime soon."_

 _Later that year Haruta's soulmate was arrested for drugging one of his female coworkers._

* * *

 **He was Fourteen when he learned soulmates could be friends.**

" _When soulmates touch your names will show up on each other's bodies permanently, the place it shows up is random," As Vista said this he pulled his shirt collar showing a name tattooed on his body._

" _So you guys aren't dating," He asks skeptically reading the name on Vista's chest. The other man only laughed at his look, "We're not dating but she's one hell of a best friend!" Vista ruffled Marco's hair smiling as he watched the younger hit his hand crossing his arms in a huff at the treatment._

" _Why didn't you want to date," he asked._

 _Vista shrugged, "We had a few dates but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable with the idea from the beginning. After I confronted her she confessed that she was aromantic. When I heard that it lifted a weight off my chest. Having her as a friend is the best thing to happen to me yet."_

* * *

 **Marco was sixteen when he learned soulmates could die before they met each other.**

" _Soulmates share strong emotions and physical pain, once you meet them you both can feel even the smallest emotion," Namur nodded sagely as he spoke, a sad look in his eyes as he clutched his chest. Marco sat with him for the rest of the day silently comforting the fishman._

* * *

There were many tales his brothers and sisters told but now he had his own story. Not too long ago he met his soulmate, Portagas D. Ace 'prankster extraordinaire.' He thought his soulmate would've had blond hair with bright blue eyes. Just like the man in his dreams, who always called out to him so sweetly.

Ace was the opposite of the man in his dreams. He had dark brown hair and skin with even darker freckles. While the man in his dream was pale a large peach colored burn scar over half of his face.

At first he was worried Ace would be one of those soulmates that try to force things or pretend to like him because soulmates ' _always had to like each other_.'

He never wanted someone to force themselves to be by his side forever. He wanted them to be there because they liked him, not because of what they thought they had to do.

He learned firsthand that Ace's thoughts where far from that. If Ace didn't like what he was doing he'd call him out on it, he could trust Ace to tell him the truth. He was relived.

If only his nosy siblings weren't there when they found out they were soulmates… The teasing was endless.

It all started with a little spark, Marco held his hand out for Ace to shake in greeting but instead of a normal hand shake, they got a light show.

When their hands connected light blue and orange sparks jumped to life. He remembered jolting, stumbling backwards staring at his palm in open shock.

Ace was no better, his jaw dropping at the occurrence of the sparks.

Thatch had about lost his damn mind, hooting and hollering at their reactions, thinking it was another one of Ace's pranks. Only, it wasn't. It wasn't a prank.

Sparks went flying wherever they touched and he could feel the little sparks land on his skin, they made electric tingles go up his spine sending his heart into over drive.

Ace, to put it nicely, was apprehensive of the idea of soulmates. He knew the only reason Ace agreed to even go on this 'outing' as thatch so smugly put it, was because they weren't going alone.

Thatch's plan for them was simple enough. Go out. Have a good time and get them both to loosen up around each other so they could talk.

What Marco wasn't expecting was this…..

His half lidded gaze went from his siblings, then towards the abandoned mansion, then back to his siblings again. What were they thinking!? Seriously the old 'take your soulmate somewhere scary so you can bond' trick. That doesn't even work it's even worst then the 'trying to put your hand around their shoulder during a scary movie' bit.

He scowled, "Are you two serious, Yoi!" He heard a snort come from Ace causing an embarrassed blush to cover his cheeks. He only scowled harder, glaring at his brother and sister who were trying to hold back their sinkers.

"What does yoi mean anyway," Ace asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, explaining it shortly, "It means nothing, it's just a vocal tick. It becomes more apparent when I'm mad or overwhelmed, Yoi" He saw Ace's smirk grow. Dear lord what has he unleashed, why didn't he just try to make something up. Ace was going to use that against him later, he just knew it.

Marco decided to focus all of his attention on the mansion. The first thing he noticed was the bad feeling the place gave him. He learned early on to trust his gut, Pop's always said to believe in your gut and it saved him more than once.

The old mansion was bad news, he didn't know why but it was. The building itself looked like your run of the mill abandoned building. The weeds were as tall as Haruta, the paint was peeling off the walls and the wood looked like it would crack if you stepped on it wrong.

The longer he looked at the place the more he felt a head ache coming on. The mansion seemed to warp in front of his eyes, showing him what it looked like in its glory days. He heard Ace draw in a sharp breath he turned to watch Ace as the other kept his eyes firmly on the mansion, with a look of wonder on his face. When Marco turned back to look at the building everything was back to its normal broken down state. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head. He was forgetting something but he couldn't remember what it was.

He had the sudden overwhelming feeling to run away from this place; something told him what happened inside was less than pleasant. He did his best to squash the feeling down. There was a brief second where he swore he saw fire.

He shook his head trying to get the picture out of his mind. Glancing at Ace he watched the others brows furrow, as he studied the house. Did he see what Marco saw?

"Ace you okay?" He asked, nudging Ace to see if he would respond.

Ace shook his head just like Marco had done a few second ago. He easily slipped back into his teasing, "Yeah I'm all good but what about you? Are You scared to go in~"

He gave the other a deadpanned look, which wasn't that different from his resting face. His annoyance could clearly be felt as he spoke in monotone, "druggies stay away from this place and that's saying something since they'd shoot up anyway remotely abandoned."

Marco's sound words were ignored in favor of Thatch teasing him, cooing out, "What? Are you too chicken mamma bird? Are you just going to let your soulmate go in there all by himself?"

He felt his eye twitch, he glared at Thatch who only grinned back, Ace along with Haruta were nudging him in the ribs teasingly. It's amazing that his two siblings are older than him.

"Come on mamma bird~ just go in it won't hurt you," Ace was unable to hold back his laughter as he spoke. Well at least his soulmate was having a grand old time.

Looked like thatch was right about one thing, it was losing the other up, he wasn't as stiff as he was before when he found out Marco was his soulmate. He found himself smiling softly at the others laughter even though it was aimed at him and his ridiculous nickname.

"Yeah mamma or do you actually believe the ghost stories?" Haruta giggled, covering her mouth staring impishly up at him. At that accusation the fuzzy feelings he was having for Ace fled in favor of annoyance. He rolling his eyes at his sisters words like he would believe that bullshit. The stories were used to keep kids away from the place so they wouldn't go in and get themselves hurt doing something stupid. Looks like he was about to be that stupid kid if those three continued on like this.

"You three seriously think I'll go in there?"

"Awwww come oooon don't be a kill joy," the three chorused.

"If you're so scared about it we'll go in first to show you it's safe," thatch added.

He huffed as they intensively poked and prodded him. His temper was already short due to being overworked at school and work so it didn't take long for him to snap, "Fine I'll go in!"

Stomping up the path way he stopped half way staring at the looming door. His gut was screaming at him to turn back, he hesitated which was long enough for him to catch a glimpse of a face in the window. The persons face showed wide eyed surprise, they quickly fled, letting the darkness swallow them.

"What the hell," he muttered squinting at the window. He knew he wasn't imagining it he saw a face, someone was in there, someone achingly familiar.

He flew up the pathway, reaching the door he flung it open, hurrying inside. He squashed the feeling in his gut as the door slammed shut behind him. His mind whirled as he raced in, ignoring the confused shouts his siblings yelled after him.

He stopped, finding himself standing in the middle of a large front room, moth worn red rug lay on the ground with a twinkling chandler above. He could faintly hear the sound of a piano playing, He closed his eyes concentrating on trying to pin point where the sound was coming from.

The sound of stomping feet broke his concentration as Ace came towards him looking ready to chew him out.

"Marco what the hell are you-" Ace cut himself off, gaping at the size of the place from within his face turned from wonderment to puzzled, "Why does this- this place It feels-"

"Familiar," he interrupt him.

Ace gave him a quizzical look, nodding slowly, "yeah it feels familiar like I've… Marco I don't like this."

Marco grabbed Ace's hand sending a calming feeling towards him with the sparks. Unlike all the other times they touched the sparks where smaller and less noticeable. Ace relaxed at the touch allowing Marco to pull him along towards the sound of a piano.

"Marco…. can you hear it," Ace asked.

Marco nodded, squeezing Ace's hand as they went up the winding steps. At the top they were meet with a long hallway, the sound of the piano was louder now.

"It's not just me then? Maybe this place really is haunted," Ace mumbled to himself, clutching onto Marco's hand. The sparks grew when Marco stopped thinking calm thoughts, growing wilder with the prolonged contact, their clasped hands could almost be used as a flash light were it not for the pulsing flickers.

Suddenly Marco saw the image of a blond haired man smiling at them sweetly beckoning them forward. The sudden… Memory? Made him flustered for reasons unknown. The blond man looked to be the one in his dreams. His eyes widened at the realization as it clicked.

He hurriedly said, "No Ace, places aren't haunted, people are haunted."

He couldn't explain it all in what little time they had, he knew by then it was too late. He could only hope Ace understood the meaning behind his words before they were caught.

"Marco what are you-"

A screech pierced the air, grating against their ears. The room started to spin, making the pair lose their balance. They held onto each other for dear life as they were thrown into the dark unknown.

* * *

 **Authors** **note: This fanfic is my special baby I have so many plans for it... I hope you guys will stick along for the ride to see where this fic takes us!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Soulmate history. In today's world, it's blurry, the average person knew nothing of it. The rare few that do know the truth are seen as insane."_

 _A woman was looking out of a window speaking as she studied the peaceful cobbled streets, "who would believe a person spouting off you can have more than one soulmate or god forbid not needing a soulmate?"_

 _She turned towards him sending him a cold look, "the soulmate system will always be like this: You are born with one name on your skin the name of your soulmate. There is no changing this._

 _The man tied to the chair thrashed wildly, trying to set himself free. The women's lips turned up in a smile as she watched him._

" _If people knew the truth then society would fail. What would happen if they learned the truth? The economy would fall, sales would plummet and the soulmate detective agency would be out of business."_

 _A pleased look took over her face, "The people are like sheep, they need a loving had to show them the way."_

 _She walked towards the man and undid his gag. He breathed heavily, glaring as he snarled, "People aren't sheep you're just brainwashing them."_

" _Says the soulless," she chuckled softly._

 _The man bristled in his chair, "even if I didn't have soulmates I don't need some government to tell me I'm worth something."_

 _She nodded, "That sadly is the problem. It would've been fine if you stayed silent but you just had to go find imposture soulmates and make them out to be your own."_

 _His eyes flashed dangerously, "they aren't imposters, they're my soulmates!"_

" _Yes well, imposters or not you'll never see them again." She turned waving goodbye to the man who was soon going to die._

" _SOULMATES WILL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO FIND EACH OTHER. TIME AND DISTANCE WON'T BREAK THEM APART. I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FIND THEM AGAIN NO MATTER WHAT!"_

* * *

As suddenly as the spinning occurred it stopped, leaving the two males to gather their bearings. Marco felt like he was about to throw up, his head was pounding fiercely, the soft sparks coming from Ace and himself only partly numbed the pain.

The room around them had changed they were no longer in the dusty hallway. Instead, they were in a room filled with bright colors. An easel was set in the corner a half done painting of the sea on it. The colors were rich blue ones that made Marco wonder if he was looking at the real life thing. The walls were covered with books sitting in mahogany bookcases, the musty smell filled his senses.

Seeing Ace's eyes on the rolling ladder that was attached to the cases he chided him, "don't you dare go jumping towards that Ace or I swear." His unsaid threat seemed to be enough for the freckled male as he wilted, sending a pout Marco's way.

They were the ones to notice him first, a blond head of hair sitting on the piano bench long slender fingers playing out a soothing tune. He swayed back and forth to the tune like a willow dancing in the gentle breeze.

They kept staring at the man until he turned around. They were shocked again to come face to face with the bluest eyes they've ever seen. In that moment they both knew that they had a connection to this man, he was their soulmate. It didn't matter to them that the rules were always two soulmates they knew he was their third. The man smiled a big toothed grin, blushing slightly as if he heard their thoughts.

The sounds from the piano stopped as he stood up, "Marco, Ace you made it! I've been waiting for you two what took you so long?"

This man, he was absolutely stunning with pale skin and slender fingers. He was the picture of elegance. The suit he wore was dark blue, sharp-looking and well-fitted. A top hat was placed atop his head. He walked with a sway in his step, footsteps that were carefully placed. Every step had a purpose, his aura demanded you to look at him. Marco and Ace were left speechless at the man's approach just who was he?

Marco looked down at himself seeing he was wearing a suit as well, one that was a light shade of teal. He turned to look at Ace who was wearing a black suit their hands were still spouting sparks.

His brows furrowed as a voice in the back of his mind questioned all of this. Why was he here? What was he wearing? What was he doing before this? Wasn't there something-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as the man looked him in the eyes, worried painted his features.

"Are you okay Marco? You're not sick, are you? Why would you have agreed to this," The blond shyly looked away saying softly, "this- ah, outing if you were feeling ill." The blond seemed unsure of his word outing as if he wanted to say something else.

Marco didn't care about the thoughts from before. This was obviously more important, being here with this beautifully breath taking man.

"No, no my Dear all is well." His hand slipped out of Ace's as he leaned forward. Taking one of the man's gloved hands in his own he kissed the back side of his hand. Marco smiled lovingly as he glanced upward to see a happy smile graced the man's lips.

"Well if you insist Marco. Please don't over work yourself like you always do." The man chuckled playfully joking, "I'm sure your father would lose the rest of his remaining hair."

Marco snorted at his words, "Father would be absolutely devastated at losing his mustache."

"No worries Sabo," Ace spoke Leaning over to kissing the others hand, "I'll watch over our little birdy." He felt a chuckle fall from his lips at the pet name.

Oh, how could he have forgotten what today was? Sabo was right he should take a break from paper work if he forgot that today was the day they were going to ask for Sabo's hand.

It was taboo for paired soulmates to ask for an unmarked person for their hand but he and Ace agreed that Sabo, even if he wasn't their soulmate, was a perfect match. They couldn't dream of ever leaving his side. They just hoped he felt the same.

He heard someone clearing their throat. All three looked up at the sound seeing a young woman in a maid uniform.

"Sir Outlook the tea room is ready."

Sabo nodded, "thank you, Abigail. You may leave."

The maid bowed, "Yes sir." She slowly backed out of the room, only standing back up to close the door.

"I wish she wouldn't do that," Sabo mumbled picking at his gloved hands, "acting as if I was royalty when I am far from it." Sabo sighed heavily, walking pass them. Marco swore that he felt sparks jump when Sabo brushed by.

Marco and Ace stood still watching Sabo leave.

Sabo turned around brow arching as he asked, "well are you two coming or will I have to have tea by myself."

They both jumped following after him. Hearing him chuckle both men couldn't hide their blushes at hearing the sweet sound.

Reaching the tea room Marco and Ace sat across from Sabo in matching wicker chairs. They watched as he smiled sipping his tea gratefully.

They have known Sabo ever since the three were little boys it was way before they had to worry about their soulmate markers it was just the three of them up against the world playing, talking and exploring. Marco and Ace never questioned why they had each other's names on each other that was until they were old enough to learn what it meant.

Soulmates. That's what they were and they wouldn't have it any other way but they always wanted Sabo to be with them. Even when they went on dates just the two of them they would somehow talk about Sabo or see something that he would like and buy it for him.

In their defenses, they were dense not realizing that they both had feelings for Sabo. It took three wet dreams, both of them panicking like headless chickens whenever Sabo got sick and Sabo being forced to cancel their outing when his parents forced him to go out on a date with another woman. It also may have taken the teasing of one of Marco's brothers to get it through their thick skulls.

Now that they realized what these feelings were, well nothing stopped them from their goal. Except for the blond himself, he seemed to be painfully oblivious or to bull headed to realize their advances.

They have been courting him since they were twenty. This had been going on for two years, (soon to be three) two years of buying gifts, picking him flowers, letting their hands linger when linked with his, Caressing the gloved hand lovingly. Ace and Marco always wondered how soft his hands would feel in their own Sabo had after all worn gloves for as long as they could remember.

"Marco? Ace?" They both blinked rapidly they glanced at each other realizing at the same time they were both thinking the same thing. They turned back to look at Sabo watching as he set his tea cup on the chia the click echo around the room.

"What has been up with you two? You both seem vacant whenever I'm here," as Sabo spoke they noticed the hurt on his face his hands were clasped together shaking slightly, "do you two not want to be in my pres-"

Ace stood up jostling the table, the chair he was sitting in fell to the side. Sabo gasped as Ace was upon him grabbing his chin with his fingers, "you're just so gorgeous we can't help but stare Blossom," Ace murmured using a fitting pet name Sabo's cheeks were turning a light shade of pink like cherry blossom. Ace leaned forward slowly, capturing Sabo's lips in his own in a slow kiss.

Marco moved the chair back shoulders tense. For some reason he expected Sabo to yell at Ace and send them away.

" _That's not how it went," a voice teasingly whispered in the back of his mind._

 _The scene flashed in front of him showing Sabo screaming at Ace and slapping him across the face, tears rolling down his face and dripping off of his chin, "stop lying to me to make me feel better! You're both soulmates stop giving me false hope!"_

 _He couldn't hear what Ace said in retaliation but he saw him rip Sabo's gloves off their hands touched then-_

"Marco," Sabo called for him breathlessly, reaching out to him from Ace's arms. He shook his head rubbing his temples, he took a deep breath focusing on the two in front of him.

He smiled softly at the sight in front of him, Sabo was clinging onto Ace, arms wrapped around his neck. Ace stared back at him with an ecstatic grin he then turned to Marco. Ace's grin was infections he felt himself smiling right back at him.

"Marco did you hear him," Ace asked in breathless wonder, "he said yes Marco!" In his excitement Ace twirled the blond around the tea room, laughter echoed around the room as they twirled. Soon they both twirled his way capturing his hands, they were all suddenly twirling around the room making him dizzy.

" _Why aren't your hands sparking anymore, your touching Ace and-"_

He was spun into Sabo's arms, his breath was taken away by the feeling of soft lips against his own. He felt like he was drowning and flying at the same time. Sabo's hands ran over Marco's chest making his breath hitch from the sensual contact.

When had Sabo ever been that bold?

Sabo was pressed tightly into his chest by Ace who came from behind. Ace wrapped his arms wrapped around the both of them as best as they could. Marco lost himself in the warmth of them and their smell. They were both like a drug, so addicting he knew right then and there he couldn't live without both of them by his side.

Sabo nuzzled against his neck, whispering in his ear, "Let's go on a real date Marco, Ace~"

Marco shivered at the feeling of the puff of air and the low whisper. Goose bumps raised on his arm, his breathing hitched. He watched through half lidded eyes as Ace bit his lip making it obvious that adored the reaction that was dragged out of Marco.

Dear God Sabo was going to be the death of him yet.

Ace turned Sabo's head to the side kissing him deeply. Marco's ears burned as he listened to the wet sound and soft pants that were happening right next to his ear. He moaned loudly deciding that _they_ were going to be the death of him.

Glancing at Marco Ace's lip curled up as he continued to kiss Sabo.

"Marco lets go to bed we need to rest up for our date~" Ace and Sabo spoke in unison sending him wanting looks.

Those cheeky brats...

* * *

 **Authors note: And next chapter is going to be all about the date. Hell yeah, fluffy stuff is going to happen so much fluffy it'll knock your socks off. I wonder can you guys guess what's happened to Marco and Ace's memory? I'd love to hear of all of your speculations on what you think is happening to them.**


End file.
